


Avis Amicus

by StrikerStiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crows, Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Aslına bakarsanız, bu tür şeylere insanlar inanmazdı zaten. Ama kargalar bilirdi. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avis Amicus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novatardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/gifts).



> http://www.bbc.co.uk/turkce/haberler/2015/02/150226_kuslar_hediye?ocid=socialflow_twitter Hikaye bu haberden esinlenilmiştir.

Bir zamanlar, çoğu tanrının son durağı olan Amerika'da, özel bir kız çocuğu doğmuş.

Kızın özelliği dillere destan güzelliği değilmiş, ya da dolunayda yapabildiği büyüler. Onu özel yapan gerçekten iyi bir kalbe sahip oluşuymuş ve insanlar arasında çok sık görülen bir özellik değilmiş bu, özellikle de Yeni Dünya'da. Doğa ruhlarının gözbebeği olmuş, ilk adımlarından itibaren ve toprak ninniler söylemiş ona, rüzgar onu kollarında sallamış. Ağaçlar ve nehirler, hepsi severlermiş onu, ama en çok da kargalar. Haber taşıyan ve izleyen, bilen ve hatırlayan kargalar. Kız daima beslemiş kargaları, kendi yemeğine ortak etmiş onları kimi zaman, bazen de bir avuç kırıntıyı verebilmek için camını açmış karlı havaya karşı. Kargaları beslemiş, annesinin ve ondan önce de onun annesinin yaptığı gibi ama kendisinden önce çok az kişinin paylaştığı bir talihi varmış onun, kargalar da kendi sevgilerini sunmuşlar karşılığında, oysa kolay kolay verilmezmiş onların sevgisi.

Bir güneşli sabahta yine yolun kenarına oturup ekmek parçalarını yola koymaya başlamış, kısa sürede gelmiş eski dostu Joerg, Kargaların Kralı'ymış aslında ama küçük dostuna söylememiş bunu hiç. Çok yaşlıymış Joerg, çok da bilge.

“Sana bir hediye getirdim.” demiş ve kızın minik ellerine bırakmış, inci rengi bir kalpmiş sunusu.

“Bana her zaman hediyeler getiriyorsun.” demiş kız.

“Sen de bize yemek.” diye yanıtlamış Joerg.

“Ama bunlar sadece kırıntı.” demiş kız, biraz da mahcup olarak. “Oysa sen bana hep güzel şeyler getiriyorsun, diğerleri de öyle.”

“Çünkü seni seviyoruz.” demiş Joerg, kargaların dilinde çok garip bir ses çıkarıyormuş “sevgi” sözcüğü. Dilin en nadir kullanılan kelimesi olduğunu bilmektenmiş belki de bu küskünlüğü.

“İnsanları pek sevmediğinizi söylerler.” demiş kız bu kez. Büyükannesinden dinlediği hikayeleri düşünüyormuş bunu söylerken, insanların gözlerini hedef alan ve çocukları çalan kuşlara dair hikayeleri.

“İnsanların çoğu bizi pek sevmez.” demiş diğeri. “Uğursuz olduğumuzu söylerler, saldırgan, kıskanç.”

“Talih getirme gücünüz olduğunu söylemiştin.” 

“Evet, fakat bugüne dek hiç lanet olarak kullanmadım onu.” Joerg tüylerini düzeltmiş, kanatlarını sallayarak. “Daima iyi talih bahşettim, kimse teşekkür ettiğinden değil. Teşekkür de beklemedik. Kargalar, minnettarlığa inanmaz.”

“Ama bana hediyeler getiriyorsunuz.” diye hatırlatmış kız.

“Minnettarlığın aksine, kargalar istisnalara inanır.” Joerg tekrar silkinmiş, tüylerinden etrafa damlacıklar saçılmış, bir kısmı kızın mavi eteğine koyu gölgeler olarak düşmüşler. Uzun zamandır yağmur yağmıyormuş oysa, acaba Joerg nerelerden beri taşıyormuş bu suyu? Birkaç tüy, koparak savrulmuşlar, kızın ayaklarının ucuna doğru. Başkası uzanabilirmiş mürekkep rengi tüylere ama kız biliyormuş kargaların tüylerini kutsal saydığını ve hırsızları kesinlikle affetmediklerini. 

“Gitmem gerek.” demiş sonra, dalgınlığından kurtularak. Okul otobüsü uzaktan belirmiş çünkü, onu görmeye gelmedikleri tek yere gitme zamanıymış.

“Rüzgarın daima uygun olsun.” demiş Joerg, her zamanki ayrılış sözcükleriyle ve havalanmış. Kız, yeni hediyesini özenle cebine koymuş, bir süre başını kaldırarak arkadaşının havada daire çizişini izlemiş. Joerg söz vermiş ona; bir gün, belki de özel bir doğum gününde ona uçma talihini bahşedeceğine dair. Bunu duyduğundan beri başka bir şey düşünmüyormuş kız, çünkü bu o tür düşüncelerden biriymiş, bir kere mümkün olduğunu bildikten sonra, istemeyi asla bırakamayacağınız türden bir dilek. Uçmanın nasıl hissettirdiğini merak etmiş yine, tüylerinin arasından rüzgar geçerken gıdıklanıp gıdıklanmadıklarını. Bunu Joerg'e soramazmış asla, yaşlı karga tıpkı öğretmenleri Bay Waldorf gibi ciddiymiş çünkü, bazı şeyleri sormanıza engel olacak kadar ciddi. Onu tekrar gördüğünde Wayklar'a sormayı not etmiş aklının bir köşesine. Sonra otobüs önünde durmuş ve onu sihirsiz, sıradan bir güne daha götürmek üzere, tekrar hızlanmış.

“Bir gün, ona bunları neden verdiğimizi söylememiz gerekmeyecek mi, efendim?” diye sormuş Wayklar, gökyüzünde.

“Sanmıyorum.” demiş Joerg. “Söylesek de, bize inanacağını sanmıyorum.”

*************  
Joerg haklıydı. Onlara söyleseydiniz, kimse, dünyayı bir avuç kırık cam parçasının, birkaç düğmenin, boncukların, bir iki deniz kabuğunun, bir ataşın ve daha bir sürü minik, tuhaf, önemsiz şeyin kurtaracağına inanmazdı. Aslına bakarsanız, bu tür şeylere insanlar inanmazdı zaten. Ama kargalar bilirdi.

On ikinci doğum gününde, ona hiçbir insana bahşedilmeyen bir başka onur bahşedildi, Joerg'un kuyruk tüylerinden birini almasına izin verildi. Arkadaşının bu büyük armağanı, hazine kutusundaki onur pozisyonuna yerleştirildi ve onu izlemek için kaldırdığı birkaç sefer hariç, hak ettiği saygıyı görerek, huşu içinde yerinde durdu.

Bir gün kutuyu açtığındaysa, gitmişti.

O sabah tekrar dışarı çıktı ve ekmek parçalarını her zamanki yere koydu. Bekledi. Güneş yükselirken bekledi. Kimse gelmedi, gökyüzünde dönen tek bir kuş bile yoktu o gün. Kızın içinde bir şeylerin yanlış gittiğini bildiğinizde hissettiğiniz tuhaf sıkışma hissi yayıldı. Otobüs her zamankinden erken geldi.

Üç gün sonra, Wayklar buluşma yerinde onu bekliyordu, her zaman olduğu kadar kabarık görünmüyordu. Kız hemen onun tüylerinde eksikler olduğu fark etmişti.

Wayklar, başını eğdi ve hüzün dolu bir sesle Joerg'in “en yüksek bulut”a gitmek için ayrıldığını bildirdi. Dostlarının bilmesi gerektiğini düşünmüşlerdi. 

Joerg gitmişti. Bunu tahmin etmiş olmalıydı zaten, kargalar ölürken saklanırlardı.Vedalara da inanmazlardı çünkü.

Kargalar yeni bir kral seçtiler, kızsa uzun süre yaşlı dostunun yasını tuttu. Ne getirdikleri hediyeler avutabildi onu, ne de aklında dolaşmayı bir an bile bırakmamış olan uçma hayali.

Yine de, kimse için durmayan zaman, akmaya devam etti ve kıza yeni dostlar getirdi. Yeni hediyeler. Yeni iyi talih dilekleri.

Hatta gökyüzüne dokunma şansı.

Geleceğini sadece kargaların bildiği tehlike sonunda hedefine vardığında, kız, kaybından beri ilk kez gülümsemişti.

**********  
Onlara söyleseydiniz, kimse, dünyayı bir avuç kırık cam parçasının, birkaç düğmenin, boncukların, bir iki deniz kabuğunun, bir ataşın ve daha bir sürü minik, tuhaf, önemsiz şeyin kurtaracağına inanmazdı. 

Ama öyle oldu.

İnsanlar bunun farkında bile olmadıkları için, inanmamaya devam ettiler. Aslına bakarsanız, bu tür şeylere insanlar inanmazdı zaten. Ama kargalar bilirdi. 

***********  
Seksen iki yıl sonra, bir mezarlıkta yalnız başına duran bir taş vardı.

Taşın üzerindeki isim, oraya sık gelen herkese yabancıydı, bakımsız hali de pek ziyaretçisi olmadığını belli ediyordu zaten. Diğerlerinin aksine, onun çevresinde hiç buket yoktu ama yaban çiçekleri açmıştı ve beyaz mermerin hemen üstüde, özenle yerleştirilmiş gibi görünen bir şeyler vardı.

Bir avuç kırık cam parçasının, birkaç düğmenin, boncukların, bir iki deniz kabuğunun, bir ataşın ve daha bir sürü minik, tuhaf, önemsiz şeyin bir mezar taşının üzerinde duruyor olması, oradan gelip geçen insanlara pek mantıklı gözükmemişti. İçlerinden sebebini çözebilen olmadı, zaten çok azı bunun üzerine düşünmeye zaman ayırmıştı. Aslına bakarsanız, insanlar nadiren gerçekten önemli sorulara cevap bulmaya kafa yorarlardı zaten. Çoğunlukla anlamsız buldukları şeyleri görmezden gelir, cevabı asla bilmeyeceklerini kabullenirlerdi.

Ama kargalar bilirdi.

Ve türdeşlerinin onu unutuşunun üzerinden yüzyıllar geçtikten sonra bile, bütün kargalar o mezar taşının sahibi olan küçük kızın adını bildi.

**Author's Note:**

> http://latindictionary.wikidot.com/printer--friendly/portable:latin-to-english başlıkta bu arkadaşa göre "kuş" ve "arkadaş" kelimelerini birleştirerek bir şey yaptım ama. Yani.


End file.
